A Mess of a life
by xxiloveyouedwardxx
Summary: What would happen if Edward hadn't held himself back on the first day of Biology? What if instead of sucking her dry, he turned her into a vampire? Would they still fall in love, or would they go thier seperate ways? my first fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Edward hadn't held himself back on the first day of Biology? What if instead of sucking her dry, he turned her into a vampire? Would they still fall in love, or would they avoid each other to keep the secret?

B POV

I was walking into my new school, thinking of my new schedule I just got, hoping I wouldn't forget it. Until my thoughts were interrupted by grunting coming from a buy leaning up against a wall. He was a beautiful creature with bronze hair and and angelic face. But what I couldn't put my finger on was, why was he snarling and grunting at me like that?

"Well, hello?" I said confused.

"Hello there." He said, of course he had a velvet voice to match his angelic physique.

" Who are you, and why are you grunting at me like that?"

"I am Edward Cullen, and you are the new girl, Isabella Swan. Arent you?"

"Yes, but you didnt answer my second question." I snapped at him. Just as I said this a girl came by and started walking away with me. But I kept me focus and Edward Cullen.

"Hi, im Jessica. But most people call me Jess. So... What were you doing talking to Edward Cullen?" She was obviously jealous. But all I asked myself was why? I know he was practically an angel, but he was so rude.

"Oh, he was grunting at me and I asked him why. If you guys are something I wont interfere." I said wondering if they were together.

"No we aren't dating, I wish. He doesn't date he told me the first time I talked to him. It was like he could read my mind. It was weird" Bing Bing Bing, that must be the bell. " Oh there goes the bell who do you have first period?"

" Hmm..." I looked down at my new schedule. "Uhh this guy." I pointed down, I didnt want to sound like an idiot saying the name wrong.

" Oh, I have him, too. We can walk together." So, we walked to our next class, it turned out that the we had practically the same schedule. The day was going good, I didnt sit near Edward in any of my classes, until I got to Biology. I came in and the teacher put me right next to him.

"Well, hello again." he said. He had pain in his face , as if he was holding something back.

" Um, hi." Suddenly, he lunged forward. I screeched. Everyone turned around as Edward Cullen was biting me. I suddenly realized. This boy, Edward Cullen was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

B POV

I was rolling on the floor screaming it felt as if fire was running through my veins. Edward ran to the door of the classroom and locked it. He ran so fast it was a blur. He started sucking the blood out of everyone in the classroom. He obviously forgot I was their or he thought he finished me off. But I was alive and watching him as I started to black out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I slowly started to come back into consciousness. And I opened my eyes. He was there. But we weren't in the classroom anymore we were somewhere else. A big room, but it wasn't just just him staring at me there were six more angelic faces staring at me. I thought I was in heaven, until they started talking. They were all yelling at Edward. I started to black out again.

E POV

I think she is a vampire now. DAMMIT! I just wanted to see of her blood tasted as good as it smelled. And now she knew my secret and I killed my whole Biology class and teacher. Bella and my whole family would have to move, again. This is horrible. If I had finished her off we wouldn't have to move. But now she knew and we have to move and take her with us. We may just tell her that she cant tell anyone and we could stay ,but she is a newborn. She would have to stay with us away from anyone.

All that I knew was that this was a terrible mess.

What will happen to my family? What will happen to her? Will the Volturi do, when they find out what I did?

My "life" was now ruined.

I tuned into my family's thoughts. 

_I cant believe he has done this. What will we do? We have to move. Or we can stay. Ill find out when she wakes up. _That was Carlisle. I could tell because he was already making a plan of what we would do.

_UGH! I cant believe what Edward did! I was starting to like this place!! ill never forgive him. Unless she is nice. Then maybe he will be forgiven. _That was Alice. She always changing her mind on everything she did.

_I cant believe how pretty she is, what if she likes Emmett? If he even looks at her for more than 2 seconds Ill..._ That was Rosalie. I try to tune her out, she always stresses she isn't pretty enough for Emmett.

_Shes hot! Maybe hotter than Rosalie...Hmmm... Maybe not, but dang. _God, that was Emmett. He better back off or Rosalie will slaughter him. Or at least try to considering his power was incredible strength.

_Very beautiful girl, I hope she's a keeper for Edward's sake. _That was Esme she was always hoping I would find someone to love. Like Jasper and Alice , Emmett and Rosalie, and herself and Carlisle. I just couldn't find that someone.

Oh, she's waking up.

"Hello?" I asked to see if this was just a random opening of her eyes like the past about seven.

"hi, what did you do to me? Am I a vampire?" She said it in a sweet voice.

"Yes, I am so sorry I just wanted to taste your sweet swee-" She put her finger over my mouth.

"Your beautiful, am I, now?"

"You were beautiful before, this has simply boosted your beauty. I just have one question, why are you so calm about this?"

" I have wanted an escape from my boring life for years and now, I'm a vampire." I was still so confused about her being this calm.

" Do you feel the need for blood?"

"Yes its a burning in my throat"

"Okay, let's go hunting."

" Hunting?"


	3. Chapter 3

B POV

We were going.. hunting? For animals? Humans? What? This was too confusing! I hate this whole thing. I can believe I'm a vampire! When I first woke up I was cool about it, I guess it didn't sink in. Well, now it's sinking in.

"Wait, what? We are going hunting?!" I said, I figured I should have said what I thought.

"_Whoa, mood change!_" I heard someone say, but that was weird. No one's mouth moved.

"What? Who said that?" Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about? No one said anything." Edward said, obviously trying to calm me down. But it wasn't working because something weird was going on.

"What did you hear?" asked the man who seemed to be the oldest.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, Now, tell me what you heard." He was relatively nice, compared to what I thought of Edward.

"I heard someone say 'Whoa, mood change!'"

"Who said this, wait did anyone think it?" Carlisle asked. As soon as he finished a boy who went to my school, I knew this because I saw him at lunch sitting with Edward, rose his hand.

"I think she read my mind." The boy said.

"Okay, well Bella now you have met Jasper. His power is to control all the feelings." That makes sense. Considering he was the only one who "thought" this.

"_Perfect, just what we need another Edward_", said a girl, but no one said anything. This is just too weird.

"Now, who said that?" A beautiful girl, possibly the most beautiful being I have ever seen, flinched and looked up.

"Said what?" said the beautiful girl hesitantly.

"I would never turn into that horrible rude conniving-" I was cut off.

"Okay, we all know Edward is all those things, but don't go into detail. Now, Rosalie say you are sorry." Rosalie, I could already tell I wasn't going to like her.

"Sorry," Rosalie said. And the boy standing next to her smirked.

"Emmett don't do that." said a woman who was standing next to Carlisle. She had a motherly aspect, she had to be the mom of all the Cullens, other than Carlisle of course.

There was a girl in the corner that was staring blankly at the ceiling. I looked up to see if there was a bug or something, and they all laughed.

"Alice, sees the future. She is having a vision right now." Carlisle said.

"Oh." This family is going to be interesting.

"Now, that you've met everyone lets get hunting." said Edward. They all started headong out.

"Wait!" I said.

"_What now?_" That was obviously Edward's voice.

"Are we hunting... people?"

"NO! We hunt animals. Now lets go." said Edward. We all walked, well ran, to the forest. Which wasn't very far. Edward say a deer and attacked it, it was so scary. But as soon as I say a deer, a delicious smell filled my nose. I ran after it I attacked it. It was as delicious as it smelled. Everyone applauded.

"What?" I yelled back at them.


	4. Chapter 4

B POV

"_Bravo, Bravo" _That had to be Jasper. Since I've heard his thoughts before it was easy to establish that.

"_Man, she attacked that thing!"_ I think that one was Emmett.

"_That was amazing never thought she could pull that off, she is just perfect, I think I'm in love. Haha, yeah right." _That was Edward

"_I hope she likes it because with Emmett looking at her like that she's not going to be living long. I know I cant kill her, but I'm going to find a way" _That sounds scary. The voice was so beautiful, but so scary and threatening. It had to be Rosalie.

"_That was my exact vision, I didn't want to ruin everyone's experience."_ That was Alice.

E POV

That was amazing never thought she could pull that off, she is just perfect, I think I'm in love. Haha, yeah right. Wow. She's a natural. I think I may possibly be in love. Oh god, what if she is reading my mind. I can't believe that I can't read her mind. I wonder why. While she was unconcies I asked Carlisle about it and he said that he was no idea.

"You can't read my mind?" Oh god, she was reading my mind. I think if she heard what I had said she would have been making fun of me.

" No, I can't and it's weird."

"Oh, can you read everyone else's mind?"

"Yes _everyone _that's why it's so weird." I snapped back to see if she could realise that she was different from everyone.

All of a sudden both me and Bella jumped. All I heard was _" What was that? It sounds like someone eating something, and snarling?"_

"Someone heard us!" Bella and I said simultaneously.

"It sounded like Charlie, my dad." Bella said.

"Let's get out of here1 All we need is Chief Swan on our case." said Carlisle.

We ran back to the house and locked all the door and put the blinds over the windows.

BPOV

I can't believe Charlie was here. What was he doing out here? Maybe he was hunting? Since we were all locked up in the louse I finally got a chance to look in a mirror. I have to say I was beautiful. I had black hair a little past my shoulders and I had high, narrow cheekbones. My eyes where greenish with a tint of red.

Also since we were all locked up I got to spend some time with Edward. He actually wasn't that bad of a guy.

We walked into a big room. We sat down ion a couch that was in the corner. He told me everything that happened to him. He was dieing of the Spanish influenza and Carlisle was a doctor. And Carlisle turned him into a vampire to save his life. Also, he is about 108 now. He is into classical music. Which I think is a shock. In his thoughts all I keep hearing is:

"She looks so beautiful when she smiles."

"She has a wonderful laugh."

"I think I'm in love"

I am kind of thrown off at that last thought.


	5. Chapter 5

E POV

Earlier today I wouldn't have thought that I would be sitting across from this beautiful creature, Isabella Swan. I think that she read my thoughts on that last one, _I think I'm in love._ Because she was giggling. I am going to try and put a block on my thoughts. But god she has a marvelous laugh and a beautiful smile. There she goes giggling again. Guess it didn't work.

"What didn't work?" She said innocently. As if I said Darn, it didn't work. Which technically I did, in my mind.

"Nothing. Never mind it."

"Oh come on, I'll find out sooner or later."

"Okay...I tried to put a block on my thoughts, but it didn't work and I don't know why. You are a more powerful mind reader. More powerful than me."

"OH NO NO NO. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING." Bella and I jumped. Alice was downstairs, she must have had a vision.

"Come on," I said as I pulled he off the couch and we headed downstairs. Where Alice was standing in the middle of the living room.

"WE HAVE TO GO! THE VOLTURI IS COMING!" Alice was still screaming.

"What? Who is the Volturi?" Bella asked.

_I'll tell you on the way. _I was trying to get her to read my mind. It must have worked, because she nodded.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked. _Somewhere other than here. Stop asking questions, I'll tell you everything later. You''ll get on everyone's nerves. _She got the hint and didn't say anything as Rosalie stared her down.

_God, she is stupid. _Ugh. Rosalie is such a bitch. Bella looked up, either she heard my thought or hers. But she looked at me and then Rosalie.

"Okay well, Let's get out if here!" Emmett yelled. Next thing I know we are running east, in Alice's vision the were heading west towards our house. Bella and I were running together in front of everybody, since she is a newborn she runs faster.

"Okay, so who are the Volturi?" Bella asked after about 3 minutes of silence.

"They are a vampire clan in Italy. They are the only ones who can us."

"Really? Why are they coming for us?"

"Because of you." _Haha._ She looked confused and shocked. So I decided to explain myself further.

"I turned you into a vampire and killed our whole Biology class. Which is not in the 'rules'."

"Oh, are they going to kill us? Or your family?"

"No, they are most likely just coming to give us a meeting on morals. But in case they do want to hurt us, we run."

"Oh, your life must be interesting."

"I guess, if you call this a life."

'What do you mean?"

"If I don't get enough blood I'll go on a crazy killing spree. Andif I go into sunlight-" She cut me off.

"Don't tell me you'll burn up into ashes or something."

"No, No. I sparkle in the sunlight." She was so cute when she was confused. She giggled. I forgot she was a mind reader, and a powerful one at that.

"When you say I am a powerful mind reader, what does that exactly mean?"

"It means if someone blocks there thoughts, you can still listen to them." She looked happy.

"This sounds like it will be fun, you can't read my mind, and I can read your's when ever I want to." She stuck her tounge out at me and smiled. I could stare at her smile all day. She giggled again. This will be difficult with another mind reader.


	6. Chapter 6

B POV

This life was so different. I was use to sleeping and eating. Now I read minds and drink animal blood.

I wonder what he means by 'it will be interesting with another mind reader'. I wonder if he loves me. He kept saying it over and over in his head, but maybe that was because he knew I would be listening.

Suddenly, we stopped.

"Okay, we are here." Edward said. We stopped in front of a cabin covered in moss. "WE will be staying here for the next couple of days."

"Looks fun." I said sarcastically. _It's the best thing we've got so live here or be killed by the Volturi your choice._

"Okay, I guess I _should _enjoy it. So I will try." Gosh, this will be hard. I bet inside it is all moist and gross. We went inside and to my surprise it was actually pretty cozy. There were couches and tables inside. It looked kind of like a deserted loft.

"Welcome to our home for the next few days." Edward said. I wonder if the others are coming also. A few hours passed as we were watching vampire movies and laughing at how ridiculous they looked. When I realised it was four in the morning and we left at four in the afternoon, I had to ask.

"Where are the others? Aren't they coming too?" I asked, Edward was very s\distracted with the movie he didn't answer me. Not even his thoughts answered me.

"I asked you something."

"Oh, what? Sorry I love watching these movies."

"Are the others coming?"

"No. This cabin isn't big enough." He smiled. _And I am happy for that. _He smirked.

"Hey, I heard that." I laughed.

"Of course you did."

"I will always be listening." I smiled. _Gosh. Every time she smiles it mesmerizes me._ I giggled. _You heard that didn't you? _I nodded.

"Do I really mesmerize you?" I asked. _Yes, you do. _I smiled my biggest smile. _Yes, you still mesmerize me. _Then, he leaned in and kissed me. It was like electric.

"Wow." we said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

B POV.

_I never thought I would be kissing this magnificent creature._ I couldn't have said it better. Edward was a god at kissing.

"So...?" He eventually said after the five minute awkward silence.

"So...!"

"Best kiss I have ever had.." He said and I started giggling. Gosh, I have never giggled this much in one day.

"Me too." I said in between giggles. "But, that isn't saying much. I haven't kissed many guys." I knew that would make him laugh.

"That is something I don't believe." And he started laughing again.That is weird, I thought I would have been a horrible kisser... considering it was true that I haven't kissed many guys. Or, no guys.

"Really? Why?"

"As I said before, best kiss I ever had. I am over one hundred years old." Oh, right I forgot about that.

_And I have kissed a lot of girls._ Why didn't he say thatout loud too? It's not offensive.

"Why didn't you say that out loud?"

"What?" He looked at me confused, until I gave him a minute to think about it and he started laughing. Why was he laughing? Maybe he thought it was going to be offensive.

"I said that in my mind to see if you were listening." And he stuck his tongue out at me. He stuck it back into his mouth and leaned in to kiss me. And yet another amazing kiss from Edward._ And yet another amazing kiss from Bella._ And I started laughing.

"What? Were you not expecting that comment?"

"No," I said in between laughs. "I said the same thing." And he started laughing too.

Then, Alice came barging in. "Whoa, looks like you too had fun. Anyway, they're gone."

"Who?" I asked. I was still kind of mesmerized by that kiss.

"Oh no, he kissed you didn't he." She giggled. " And the Volturi. The Volturi are gone."

**Sorry for not updating. I was at my friend's house because of summer. I hope you liked this chapter, I laughed when I was writing it.**

**Reviews. I like. C: **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the chapter from before, but in the other cabin with Alice,Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme.**

APOV

The cabin was so crowded. I wish I was with Edward and Bella. But, wait, I wonder what they are doing. Ewww. I decided to snuggle up to Jasper. Then I had a vision.

_A group of people, The Volturi, were running._

_But. From what? _

_They were running the opposite way of our cabins and the house._

_They all had fear in their eyes._

"Alice?" Carlisle said, he sounded worried. "What did you see?"

"The Volturi."

"Are they coming towards the cabins? Oh no, Edward and Bella. Let's go get them.. Nothing can happen to Bel-" I cut Emmett off.

"No, they were running the opposite way." Emmett let out a deep breath. He was relieved to hear this.

"What were they running from?" Jasper said. He obviously sensed my concern.

"I don't know. I couldn't see." And I looked down. Everyone in the room tensed up. I hated it when I didn't know exactly what I was seeing. Especially when my family was counting on me.

"Let's go tell Edward and Bella"

"No, let's wait. What if we come too early!" Emmett just smiled.

"For what?" Carlisle said .

"Oh, nothing" and I looked around with a huge grin across my my face, it must have been identical to Emmett's, because everyone looked from Emmett to me and started cracking up.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Emmett suggested.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"Okay." Carlisle and Esme said together.

"Jasper? Rosalie?"

"Sure." Jasper said.

"Fine." Rosalie said filing her nails.

"Yay!" I sang and it echoed through the whole cabin. We all sat in a circle. And the dares started. No one seemed to pick truth. Except Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked.

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment. Knowing any dare from Emmett couldn't be good. "Truth."

"Awwwwwww..." Emmett pouted. "Uhhhhh... Do you think I would ever choose Bella over you?" Rosalie looked appauled.

"No!" And she ran off into the bathroom.

"Oh no." Emmett ran over to the bathroom door. "Babe, you know I didn't mean I would. I just wanted to know if you thought that."

"No you didn't. I knew you would think she was orettier than me! dry sobs" Gosh she gets on my merves.

"No, you are the girl I chose and the girl I love." And Rosalie ran out of the bathroom into Emmett's arms.

"Kay, well, I am going to go get Edward and Bella now" I said. And I walked, slowly might I add, over to their cabin. I walked onto their cabin and saw Bella sitting on Edward's lap. And Bella's lips were an inch from Edward's. It made me want to gag. It was so cute!

"Whoa, looks like you too had fun. Anyway, they're gone." I said

"Who?" Bella asked. She looked stunned. That meant my vision came true. He kissed her! Oh, I'll make it nonchalant that I knew.

"Oh no, he kissed you didn't he." I giggled. Then she did. " And the Volturi. The Volturi are gone."

**I thought that it would be fun to put in Alice's point of view during "hiding".**

**Review. I like.**

**C:**


End file.
